


The Left Of You : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

by Braid7



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braid7/pseuds/Braid7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Jack & Daniel have their rough patches they will always be there for each other. Early seasons Stargate SG1. Song by Adam Pascal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Left Of You : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video)

  
[The Left Of You : Jack/Daniel (a Stargate SG1 music video) (link to external site) ](http://www.squidge.org/sgccanadians/sg1.html)  
[Streaming Version](https://www.squidge.org/peja/phpmotion/videos/1571/to-the-left-of-you-jack-daniel-stargate-sg1)  



End file.
